How to Build a Better Boy(Friends)
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: As Gabby and Mae's high school incident with the Navy and robots are in the their past. Mae's father called with some news on his own, and some interesting events happen to Mae, Albert is back, and he is not all what he appears to be, and he is alone. He brought a friend for Gabby too. This story will remain in this category, until it is moved into a correct category!


At an apartment near Yale, a young woman is working on a project when her cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mae, it is your father. How are you doing?"

"Fine, Dad. What is wrong?"

"Can a father call his favorite daughter?"

"Dad, I am your only daughter. Now, what is wrong."

"Do you remember when you were in High School. Gabby and you broke in my lab, and build a boyfriend for you?"

"Yes, I believe you ground me for the rest of the school year. What about him?"

"Well, I save his program, and I actually build a robot, without the weapons.."

"Yeah?" Mae took of her glasses and place her fingers on the bridge of her nose. "What about him?"

"Do you remember Elizabeth?" James ask.

"I like her, what about her."

"No one will ever replace your mother..." James was beginning to say something, when the door open and in walks her best friend and roommate, Gabby. She waves hi. "...wife and she said yes."

"Wait, what?"

"Ask Elizabeth to be my wife and she said yes." James repeat.

"Um.. Dad, I need to call you back." Mae said, as she ended the call, "Hey Gab, had a good day at work?"

"Yeah, I guess. What is going on with your dad?"

"I think he just got engaged to Elizabeth." Mae said.

"Really, that is great." Gabby said, as she is walking into her room to change her clothes. A couple of minutes later, she returns and goes to the kitchen and pulls out a bottle of water. "Are you okay?"

"I know how much my father was in love with her, but I never thought that he would ask her." Mae said.

"It is a good thing, right?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah...No one should be alone...Do you remember Albert?" Mae asked

"What about him?" Gabby asked

"Dad saved his programming, and he built him again minus the weapons.,,:" Mae said, "I am guessing that Dad want to lessen the blow of his engagement by building Albert back for me."

"You know, this could be good for you." Gabby said, "Our knowledge of boys has changed as we gotten older. After all we are women, with women-needs. How long have you gone on a date?"

"Um...I don't know maybe about a year or two." Mae said, "What about it?"

"I have notice that you have been watching certain movies over and over, or going to the that gym on the beach."

"Okay, I need a man okay?" Mae said, "You think that guys would be okay with us, with being slightly smarter than they are."

"So, Let me create you a better boyfriend." Gabby said with a twinkle in her eye, maybe we could ask your dad, if he could make one for me too."

They giggle.

Later that evening, in Mae's room. She calls her dad, "Hey. I was wondering could you make a Albert for Gabby?"

"I do have left over supplies from remaking Albert. Are you okay with the information?"

"It was just a shock to my system, Dad. I am very happy for you and Liz. Well?" As she is working on a program for Albert.

"What would his name be?"

"Hang on, Let me ask Gabby." She knocks on the Gabby's door, "Hey, my dad is on the phone, and he can make you one also, and he just needs a name for him."

"Hmm...What about Calvin. I can call him Cal." Gabby said.

"Okay...Dad likes Calvin with Cal as a nickname."

"Sure thing. They should be done for the weekend." James said. "I will send over two small laptop for them, so you can add or remove any programs okay. Have a good night."

"Thanks Dad. Love you."

"love you too. Goodnight." They ended their phone calls.

"Calvin?"

"I just like that name okay?" Gabby said, "What one program are you going to add?"

Mae started to blush, and she said, "I did wanted to kiss Albert at the dance, but it just felt wrong...So I wil add more to that program. After all, I am a woman and I have needs."

"Sure..."

"Fine, I added a program that is base on some movies that I viewed, by accident of course."

"So, I should not be around that first night huh?"

"Hahaha. but yeah." Mae said, "How long are you going to have Calvin?"

"A year?" Gabby said.

"Yeah me too." Mae said, "This is going to be a fun year."

"Lucky no one from our High School went to Yale."

"Yeah, have a good night sleep. Dream about Calvin." Mae teased her friend.

"And you dream about Albert." Gabby replied.

* * *

On Friday night, Gabby and Mae's door bell rings. They are nervous but also very excited for seeing their dates. Mae opens the door, and is greeted by Albert.

"Hello, Albert. It is wonderful to see you again."

"Yes. I am sorry I had to leave in the beginning of your dance. How are you?" Albert said, as he kisses her cheek.

"I went to Yale, graduated and is now working at Yale. Do you remember Gabby?"

"Yes, it is pleasure to see you again. I have brought a friend for you, so we can double date. Is that okay?"

"More than okay. I trust you, Albert." Gabby said.

"Hey Calvin, come in here." Albert said, and in walks a tall, dark and handsome person. That is a combine of The Rock, LL Cool JJ and Ice T with a bit of Adam Jamal Craig toss in the mix.

"Cal, this is Mae, my girl. And this is Gabby, your date." Albert said.

"Wow! You look nothing like Mae you look like." Gabby said, to Mae. "How?"

"I know which shows you like, and music stars you listen too. I just combine them. You like?" Mae asked

"Very much." Gabby looks over at Calvin and says "Hi, Calvin."

"Gabby, it is a pleasure to meet you. Albert, you said that Gabby is pretty.. She is not, she is so beautiful" As he bends over and gives her a kiss on the hand. "I hope we will be good friends or maybe more. If that is too bold for me to say."

"No, it is not. I do find that most guys, are playing their emotions to close to the chest. I do find that you are a good ray of sunshine."

"What is the plan?" Albert asked Mae

"Dinner and a movie?" Mae said.

"That seems so to be so average. How about going to a flea market with a stop at a grocery store so we can get dinner?" Albert said.

"You have money?" Gabby asked

"Yes, we also have jobs too. We work for your father, Mae." Calvin said. "In the toy design department."

"toy design?" Mae asked.

"It has change so much since you last saw it. The Army and Navy are no longer had a contract with the company. So we just work on toys for little children, just smart toys." Albert said.

"Lets go...I am looking for a new bedside table, and maybe some decorating " Mae said.

Later, Mae and Albert are in her room, working on the new floor plan. She just wanted to a few things, but when she saw a complete bedroom suite, Albert bought it for her, and is in the process of working on the floor plan. Mae is sitting on her bed, and watching him hang up so pictures. "Does it look okay, honey?" Albert asked

"hmm, maybe you should see it from the bed." She pats a spot next to herself. He sits next to her, and she unzips her sweatshirt and reveals her lacy tank top. and begins to kiss his neck. "It looks perfect, so perfect that I could just touch it." Mae said, with a low voice.

Albert looks over at Mae, and kiss her, very passionately on the lips. "Do you know how long I wanted to do that, honey?" he asked

"Hmm..."Mae said as she unbuttons his shirt to reveal his chest.

"Ever since the dance." they kiss again, and Albert takes his hands underneath her tank top and rub her skin, and goes up to her bra and unhook it, and takes it off without removing her tank top. She lays down and he kisses her neck and shoulders, and moves up the tank top to kiss her stomach, unzips her jeans to take them off and gently rubs her panties to make her wet. He stops and gets up and removes his jeans, and boxer shorts. With a smile, he takes off the rest of her clothing, and with the tip of his penis begins to rub her opening, and with a push he enters her, and begins to move against her. She suddenly has two orgasm in a row. Albert has an orgasm to and spills himself in Mae. Afterwards, she places her head on his chest, and listen to his heart beat.

"Albert? Are you really a robot?"

"Actually...Your father has been searching me since the dance. I am a human. Your father help me with the robot's history with you."

"So, you are a man?"

"Yes. Does it surprise you?"

"After we made love, you spill yourself inside me...Oh my." Mae gets up. "I could be pregnant?"

"Honey, are you okay?"

"I just thought you were a robot, and was programmed to spill white foam inside of me, not actually sperm." Mae said, "So is Calvin, a robot or a human?"

"a human too. Gabby is going to freak out when she finds out." Mae said.

"I am tired, can we sleep now?" Albert said.

"Sure, I am sorry." Mae said, "Albert is a man, a real man." she said to herself, "I am so lucky"

The End.

* * *

**_Hey if you want to read about Gabby and Calvin's night...let me know!_**


End file.
